


"I don't want to be alone anymore"

by softgrungeprophet



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Cemetery, Crying, Fire Powers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, canonical character death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: Andi confronts Peter at Flash's grave.





	"I don't want to be alone anymore"

**Author's Note:**

> Barely related, I made a new playlist for Andi of songs that remind me of her/her character arc(s): [link](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6he4mUFiK8eKHXvlFc1cvP)
> 
>  
> 
> Title a reference to Andi's reunion with Flash in Space Knight, when she says she doesn't want to be angry anymore.

Peter paused, the little nip of fall air slipping under the popped collar of his coat.

It wasn't the foil balloons or the flowers that surprised him, no. He'd come with a handful of flowers himself, just a few pink chrysanthemums wrapped in paper towel and tied off with a blue ribbon.

It was the fact that there was another person, standing with her hood up against the whipped-up, icy rain, hands in her pockets, looking down at Flash's decorated grave. Barely a week old, festooned with birthday wishes.

She looked up, at Peter's approach—

Her face went dark like a storm cloud.

"You!"

"Andi—"

Her hood fell as she turned fully to face him, fingertips sparking with flame.

"You didn't _tell_ me!"

Flame engulfed Andi as she strode toward Peter—he took a step back, with each step she took forward as she rose her voice and her fire in the late-night shadows. Illuminating the ground like a bonfire.

"Coach Th—" She caught herself, as if that hurt. " _Flash_ is dead!" She stopped, suddenly, standing there in a pillar of flames, drawing steam from the ground at her feet. Her face twisted. "Flash Thompson is _dead_ and no one told me! I was just supposed to—to find out on my own! On fucking _Facebook_!" She still held herself away from Peter, a few feet back, like she was afraid to come too close. "I missed his fucking _funeral_ and not _ONE_ of you thought I should know?! No one thought I should _know_?!" On the last word her voice cracked and her flames swelled into a plume, a brief ball of fire that lifted her hair with its heat, and then let it fall as the rain dampened her face and the flames shrank down to just her arms.

"Andi, please." Peter held up his hands, in surrender. "I'm sorry."

That seemed to reignite her—flared her eyes, and sent those streamers of flame around her head, engulfing her again as she shrieked, " _SORRY?!_ "

"You didn't even _tell_ me!" She crackled with another pulse of flame. "Why didn't anyone _TELL ME!?_ " Her voice grew louder. "No one _CARES_! All anyone cares about is themselves!" Steam rose from her eyes alongside those tendrils of flame. She brought her voice and fire under control, slightly, though she still shouted. "You all just left me alone again and no one told me, and _he_ left me alone!" Her shoulders slumped, and though her arms still crawled with sparks, her eyes died down enough that tears ran down her cheeks, as she grew quiet. "He left me behind and now he's _dead_ and I'm _alone_ again—"

Andi let out a broken sob, knees wobbling.

She sank, slowly, wiping at her face with her sleeves.

Peter moved closer to her, slightly, wet leaves sticking to the soles of his shoes.

She shook as she cried, and she didn't look up at him.

Peter crouched beside her and reached out, gingerly. She didn't move to push him away, or burn him up, or do anything. Just wept, in the rain. So he set his chrysanthemums down—Flash's birthday flowers—and got his knees all muddy, and pulled her into his arms.


End file.
